brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Vision
Vision is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure released in 2015. Background Comics Vision is an android that was created by Ultron to destroy the Avengers. He was first named by Wasp who considered him a frightening vision. Eventually, Vision learned to appreciate humanity, betrayed Ultron and joined the Avengers. He has the ability to phase through solid objects. He has even married Scarlet Witch. Marvel Cinematic Universe Vision was an android who possessed a synthetic body made from vibranium created by Ultron with Helen Cho's help, using the powerful artifact known as the Mind Stone to bring Vision to life. Originally conceived as the perfect form for Ultron, the body was taken by the Avengers before Tony Stark and Bruce Banner proceeded to upload the remnants of Stark's personal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. into it. Upon his birth, Vision declared he was the hybrid of both Ultron and J.A.R.V.I.S., one that would fight with them to protect humanity. Vision had then joined with the Avengers in the Battle of Sokovia, using his powers to prevent Ultron from transferring his consciousness to the internet, and allowing the Avengers to successfully put an end to Ultron. In the wake of the Ultron Offensive, Vision became an official member of the Avengers under Captain America's leadership. However, tension between these Avengers rose following the creation of the Sokovia Accords, as Vision saw the equations regarding the number of threats related to their actions as the reason for them to allow oversight of their actions. This led to a conflict, as Captain America had gone against the Sokovia Accords in order to protect the Winter Soldier, who was being framed by Helmut Zemo, forcing Vision to side with Iron Man in order to then bring Captain America and his allies to justice. During their conflict, Vision was involved in a battle which had concluded when Vision inadvertently shot War Machine out of the sky, while the Avengers were torn apart by their conflict. Feeling guilt over paralyzing War Machine, Vision, and Scarlet Witch had then quietly left the Avengers in order to rebuild a relationship. However, Vision was soon attacked by the Black Order, who were attempting to steal the Mind Stone from his head under the orders from Thanos. Having been rescued his allies, Vision agreed to have the Mind Stone removed from his head and destroyed, as they travelled into Wakanda to recruit the help of Shuri. Their attempts were unsuccessfully, as the Black Order attacked Wakanda, while Corvus Glaive was able to force the wounded Vision into the open. As Thanos arrived, Vision had convinced the devastated Scarlet Witch to destroy the Mind Stone, killing him, only for Thanos to use the Time Stone to then resurrect Vision and rip the stone from his head, killing him for a second time as Thanos claimed his victory. Appearances * 76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase * 76067 Tanker Truck Takedown * 76103 Corvus Glaive Thresher Attack Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Marvel's Avengers'' * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' Notes * Although the Mind Infinity Stone is yellow in the movie, the print for the stone on original Vision's forehead is blue, most likely due to Marvel's secrecy on the subject. However, this mistake was fixed in the 2016 version. * Visions eyes are blue in the movie, but are purple on the figure perhaps because of the concept art. *In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vision was played by Paul Bettany who also voiced J.A.R.V.I.S. *The variant of Vision on Civil War is different from The Age Of Ultron version because LEGO adds the mind stone as yellow on the Civil War version because of the concept art that LEGO saw. *Vision's Civil War variant is more lighter than the Age Of Ultron Variant. Minifigure Variants Gallery Vision.png VisionLMA.png|in LEGO Marvel's Avengers Vision_lmsh_2.jpg|in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants